


good story

by superlxnary



Category: fawn and kastra
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlxnary/pseuds/superlxnary
Summary: fawn and kastra vape with rap manster (not rap monster theyre different)





	

**Author's Note:**

> he isnt rap monster of bts hes rap MANSTER ok

fawn and kastra were vaping in fawns bedroom at 6 am when RAP MANSTER (not rap monster) broke through the wall like the koolaid mabn

"stop plagiarizing carla" kastra said angrily

rap manster (i want to make it very clear hes rap manster NOT rap monster) stood there quietly in the wreckage of fawns bedroom wall

"what the heck! my wall!" fawn yelled then started blushing when rap manster (once again not rap monster) looked at them

kastra threw a rock at him. we dont know where they got the rock but they had one and they threw it at rap manster (NOT RAP MONSTER!!!!!)

rap manster said nothing then picked up one of fawns vape pens with a minion on it and began to vape gently

kastra died instantly as soon as rap manster started vaping

fawn left they got tired

**Author's Note:**

> he isnt rap monster


End file.
